


It's Different For Girls

by MoonSword1994



Series: The Spider's Web [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Genderbending, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSword1994/pseuds/MoonSword1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami makes a fateful decision one night when she agrees to go to a party that will involve her in the biggest mystery of the century with the equally mysterious Ryuzaki at the center of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Parties are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This is a request fic for Shiranai Atsune on FF.net. First time writing genderbent characters, so sorry if it isn't great. First chapter NSFW. Enjoy!

The bass thundered and the lyrics of the loud song shook the house, many people around her were dancing but she could not be bothered to partake. Light only agreed to come to this party because her friends had insisted on it, not because she really wanted to, if it were up to her she would be at home asleep by now; sleeping in late Sunday morning would not do her any favors on Monday. She looked over and saw most of her friends surrounded by several stereotypically attractive college boys, this had apparently been the big draw for them, the fact this was a college party and they were some of the few high school students invited. Her friend Amane, who was a senior, was friends with a number of people here tonight and had managed to convince them that his high school friends would be fun. Light rolled her eyes, there was nothing fun about avoiding spiked drinks and overly touchy college boys who were trying to get her to 'loosen up a little.'

' _I should have just said no,'_ she thought as she tried to find something interesting in this sea of bland people and uninteresting conversation. Her eyes fell on someone on the other side of the room; he seemed to be the most interesting person here at least, even if it was just his looks that made him seem alluring. He was standing against the wall, his shoulders hunched slightly forward, his body was lean and she guessed if he were standing upright he would have been at least as tall as she was. She could not really see his face, it was masked by wild black hair but she could tell that he had skin paler than snow, which was strange in this world of spray tans and tanning beds. _'I don't have anything to lose if I go talk to him,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes again before pushing herself from the spot on the wall she had been occupying.

Walking across the crowded room was a bit more of a challenge than she had anticipated, many times she had been bumped into by people flailing around on the dance floor and almost knocked over by couples not paying attention while they were grinding. Several times she reconsidered going to investigate the strange man but once she made it to where he was standing she was glad to have made it that far. Casually she took up a spot not too far away from him, enough distance between them that it would not seem like they were together but not too much that they would have a difficult time talking. When he did not even show the slightest bit of acknowledgement to her presence she decided to go for it first.

"So who forced you to come here?" she asked, shouting to be heard a little over the music.

The man turned to look at her and she was surprised by the wide, almost black colored eyes that stared back at her, she could almost get lost in the stormy waves. "What makes you think I was forced here?" he countered, his voice lowered but still audible.

Light shrugged. "You aren't dancing with anyone and you look like you're having a pretty miserable time, though you could always look that way and I just don't know it."

The man did not reply right away and Light was about to leave when she heard him clear his throat. "If you must know, my foster brothers forced me to come. They said it would be a good thing for me to get out into the world and stop being such a recluse."

"My friends said something similar," she said, indicating her friends' location vaguely with her hands. "They're over there with some frat guys who'll probably seduce them and use them. I couldn't stand watching it."

"I see," said the man as he pressed his thumb to his lips. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Light Yagami," she replied readily. "What's yours?"

"Ryuzaki," said the man and he rubbed his thumb against his lips. "Would you like something to drink? I promise it won't be from that cesspool of drugs and alcohol they call punch."

Light smiled slightly. "What makes you think I'll trust you not to slip something in yourself?"

"You can't," replied Ryuzaki. "Perhaps you should accompany me then, so you know your drink isn't poisoned."

"I suppose so," said Light nonchalantly and they started off in the direction of the refreshments table, before they got too far, Ryuzaki reached behind him and grabbed her hand in his, though it was not a strong grip. Indicating that she could pull away at any time, although she could not find it in her to do so.

"So we don't get separated," said Ryuzaki in response to her puzzled expression. "I saw how you struggled on the dance floor and I'm sure neither of us wants to experience that."

Light nodded and allowed Ryuzaki to pull her across the dance floor, despite what she would likely tell her friends later she actually enjoyed his touch. His skin was surprisingly smooth and the way he held her hand conveyed a type of hidden strength, one that he would not use unless given permission. She blushed despite herself at the thought of him using that strength on her.

When they arrived at the table, Ryuzkai let go of her hand and she immediately felt the effect of being without him, she felt empty and a little lonely which she considered strange since she had just met him and knew nothing about him except his name and that he had foster brothers. Then again he held her hand and all he knew about her was her name and the fact she had some friends. She watched as he ordered their drinks, surprised when she saw the frat boy acting as bartender getting down the basic ingredients for a Shirley Temple, she thought he would try to ply her with alcohol like the other guys were doing. When the drinks were done, Ryuzaki took the drinks and brought them over to where she was standing, offering her the one with the purple straw.

"I promise it isn't poisoned," he said and she took it. "I hope you don't mind the sweet drink, I have a penchant for sweet things."

Light took a drink and was taken aback by not only how sweet it was but also by the fact that it was not as disgusting as she thought it was going to be. Ordinarily she stayed away from sweets, partaking in maybe something with dark chocolate every once in a while but this, this was sweeter than a sundae with candy dust sprinkled on it and she actually _liked_ it. She tried to pace herself as she drank, not wanting to finish the delicious drink too soon and make Ryuzaki to get her another one, that would be rude to do after just meeting someone. If they were good friends she would have had no problem asking.

"I can't hear myself think," said Light as the music got louder. "Want to find a quieter place so we can talk?"

Ryuzaki looked up from his drink, which was almost completely finished and nodded. "Yes, that would be most agreeable. Wait here while I get us another round and then we'll find an unoccupied area to get better acquainted."

Light handed him her glass and smiled politely as he headed back to the bar area, while she was waiting she watched the people dancing, wondering why they wanted to do that kind of thing in the first place. Nothing great was going to come of it, they were likely going to be used then discarded in the same hour, so why should they even bother?

"Fun party, huh?" asked a male voice and she looked over to see some guy in a tight shirt and blue jeans standing behind her. He had black hair that came to his shoulders and dark blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Sure," she replied, taking a step away from him. "Do you know who threw it?"

"One of the fraternities," he said, taking a step closer. "My name's Teru, what's yours?"

Light tried to take another step. "None of your concern."

Teru frowned. "Come on, that's not what you're supposed to say."

"And what is she supposed to say?" asked Ryuzaki as he returned with the drinks. "Perhaps you should return to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave her alone."

"And just who are you?" asked Teru, taking a menacing step towards Ryuzaki. "Can't you see you're interrupting us?"

This act of dominance did not seem to faze Ryuzaki. "And can't you see that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you? Taking a few steps away from a person is an indication that they have no desire to be near them, so maybe you should take the hint and leave."

Teru grabbed Ryuzaki by the collar of his shirt, pulling him a little on his feet. "You don't want to anger me, not if you know what's good for you."

"Light, could you please take the drinks?" asked Ryuzaki calmly and Light rushed forward, taking the drinks from his hands and taking a few steps backwards. It was then that Ryuzaki brought his leg up and somehow managed to kick Teru in the chest, sending them both to the ground but giving Ryuzaki the upper hand. He slammed his fist into Teru's jaw repeatedly, the other man just seemed to take it, not even trying to put up a fight or rather could not given his position. When he was finished Ryuzaki stood up and stepped away from Teru, leaving him bleeding on the ground although not unconscious or as seriously injured as Light had hoped. Still, she smiled when Ryuzaki came back over and she handed him his drink, which he graciously accepted. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground and Light looked to see Teru standing up, a smug look on his face as he looked down at Ryuzaki.

"Asshole!" shouted Light before slapping him as hard as she could across the face. She put herself between Teru and Ryuzaki, not about to let the man have another chance at hurting him.

Teru looked from her to Ryuzaki and rolled his eyes before heading in another direction, seemingly disinterested in her now and once he was gone Light went to help Ryuzaki. Light bent down and took Ryuzaki by the arm, gently helping him back to his feet, she saw a large wet, red spot on his chest; for a moment she thought he was bleeding but then looking down she saw the broken plastic cup concluding it was his drink that was all over him and not blood. Carefully she walked Ryuzaki away from there and towards a room she had seen on their way there, hoping it would be unoccupied. Knocking loudly, she heard nothing on the other side so taking a chance she opened the door and saw that no one was there, something she was incredibly relieved to find. Once she had Ryuzaki in the room, she closed and locked the door to ensure that no one tried to bother them while he recovered, she might not know him well but she was not about to let that asshole Teru try to get a second chance. The room they were in was small and had a futon couch, a television and a bathroom indicating that it was someone's bedroom.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll see if I can find a towel to help clean you up?" suggested Light as she guided Ryuzaki to the futon. He eased himself onto the piece of furniture and let out an audible sigh.

"That is an excellent idea, Light," said Ryuzaki rubbing his head. "Before you go, could you check to see if I sustained any injury to my skull?"

Light nodded and moved so she was looking at the back of Ryuzaki's head, carefully she carded through the thick tresses, surprised by how soft they were compared to how they looked. She searched almost every inch of his head and could not find any major damage done except for a spot that would probably turn into a bump tomorrow. "I'll go get something to clean you up," she said when she was finished. "In the mean time, relax and don't let anyone in here, I don't need you getting hurt again."

"You're concerned about me?" asked Ryuzaki, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I am," replied Light somewhat dismissively, his gaze unnerved her and drew her in simultaneously. "You almost got really hurt on my account, I can't just let something like that go."

Ryuzaki shrugged as Light walked into the bathroom. "And you put yourself in harm's way on my account, something I cannot allow in the future."

Light was caught off guard by that comment as she pulled out a washcloth and put it under the tap to get it wet. "What makes you think we're going to see each other after this?"

"Just a hunch," was Ryuzaki's reply and when she went back into the room she blushed. Ryuzaki had taken off his shirt and was sitting shirtless on the futon as if it was perfectly acceptable to be in such a state in front of a stranger. "I'm sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it was just . . . unexpected," said Light trying to shake her nervousness. "But I guess it was logical since I was going to have you clean your chest anyway." She went over to the futon and sat down beside him, handing him the washcloth, which he looked at like it was a foreign object. "Do you not know how to clean yourself?"

"I do," said Ryuzaki. "But I would rather you did it, you can see the mess more clearly than I can and will likely do a more efficient job than I." He handed her back the washcloth.

Light sighed and moved a little closer. "Fine." She fit the washcloth on her hand and began gently wiping it over Ryuzaki's chest. He was lean like she suspected though he was not skinny, he was fairly well toned despite the lack of defined muscle, and he did not have any hair on his torso except for a small patch of dark hair that went beneath the waistband of his jeans. She tried not to focus on any of that as she cleaned him up, making sure to get every trace of the sticky substance from his body, it did amuse her that wherever there was Shirley Temple it had turned his skin a light shade of pink.

"You're quite thorough," said Ryuzaki when she was almost done. "I doubt I could have done a better job."

"I'm sure you're just saying that," replied Light as she finished tossing the wet rag back into the bathroom for someone else to deal with. "Oh, and you probably shouldn't put on your shirt until it's a little drier otherwise you'll just get messy again and I'll have to clean it."

"A shame really," said Ryuzaki with a small smirk, and then he returned his gaze to her face. "Would you permit me to kiss you?"

Light was stunned and a little curious as to why he would make such a bold request, not once had she had someone actually ask permission to kiss her, usually they just did and dealt with the consequences after. Not that she minded that, she quite liked that kind of display of authority but right now she quite liked the idea of being asked before being kissed.

Ryuzaki seemed to take her silence as rejection. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward, it was a stupid idea anyhow. After all why would someone like you want to kiss someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she argued, moving in a little closer. "You defended my honor, didn't try to make a move on me when we first met, and got me a drink that wasn't spiked with something questionable. That already makes you a more chivalrous knight compared to the losers out there."

"I suppose that is an adequate assessment," said Ryuzaki, smiling slightly then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away before Light could even register that it had actually happened. "That was nice."

"But not long enough," said Light, leaning back in and taking his lips in her own, moving them to promote a response from him.

Soon enough he was kissing her back, his hands finding her hips and hers wrapping around his neck, his tongue brushed gently against her lower lip and she parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance. Almost immediately the taste of the cherry Shirley Temple from earlier flooded her taste buds and she moaned at the flavor, suddenly artificial cherry was her new favorite taste. Their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance, neither one yielding to the other as the dance intensified, soon Light was trying to map and memorize every bit of surface area in Ryuzaki's mouth just as he did the same with hers. The battle was intoxicating to Light whom before was under the impression that most men wanted women to yield to them and not try to be dominant or equal, Ryuzaki did not seem to care about it at all. Instead he tried to get the upper hand, taking her by surprising with his actions to see if she could counter.

Whenever his hand roamed, so did hers in a different area than his. If he shifted so he was sitting in a different position, she would move to match or do better, which explained how she ended up in his lap with his hands on her rear and hers on his bare chest. They pulled apart and surveyed each other in the dim light of the only lamp in the room, Light could see his swollen lips and dilated eyes that seemed clouded by lust and logic, probably debating whether or not to go through with this. She could almost see his arguments for both in his eyes and was so captivated that she missed the smirk on his lips as he rolled them over so she was beneath him, he between her legs.

"This probably isn't a good idea," he said, his voice low and gravely. "I did just meet you after all."

Light nodded, knowing that this night was not going to end the way she had thought after kissing Ryuzaki. "Yes, you're right, and I'm not actually a college student . . . I'm a senior in high school."

This did not prompt the startled reaction that she had assumed, instead Ryuzaki chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Then it's only fair that you should know I'm not a college student either, in fact I was here for an entirely different reason than mind altering substances and alcohol."

"What reason?" asked Light, her curious nature getting the better of her manners.

"I can't tell you yet," said Ryuzaki and he settled himself pleasantly between her legs. "Now, the real question here is what do you want to do, Light? We can end this now and part ways on good terms or we can see this through and find out the consequences and what terms we're on at the end."

Light thought seriously about what he was proposing for a few moments. She was not at all unfamiliar with that he was suggesting and in fact she had been very curious to see if Ryuzaki would in fact even want her that way. He seemed to be rather uninterested in people given how she saw him standing earlier. Then again they were obviously very different people, not to mention different ages and in different stages of life, this could have serious repercussions if she did not consider the fact he could be dangerous. "I want this," she said, her voice quiet and gentle as she cupped his cheek.

"Good," said Ryuzaki and he pressed his half-hard cock against her. "Would this be your first time?"

"Yes," admitted Light, though she was hardly ashamed.

Ryuzaki made a sound of either approval or concern, she could not tell. "Then I am honored to be your first. Will you permit me to do something that would make this experience all the more enjoyable for you?"

' _He's very formal and thoughtful,'_ she thought as she nodded.

"Excellent," said Ryuzaki, pushing himself up on his arms and moving so he was going backwards on the futon. "While I do this, could you please remove your shirt? I would do it myself but I don't have your permission to touch that area."

' _He's certainly stranger than I thought,'_ she considered as she pulled her blouse up over her head and onto the floor just she felt him push up her skirt and move her panties aside. Before she could ask him what he was doing, she felt his mouth on her, carefully exploring her folds as she tried to regain her surroundings. She could feel it tracing the outline of her womanhood, it would go around the outside and whenever it stopped at the bud of nerves at the top it would tease it mercilessly before retreating to another area. The sensation was so incredible, she barely felt it when something entered her, she tensed for a moment but then relaxed when what she assumed was a finger moved in and out.

Soon his tongue focused completely on the bundle of nerves, teasing and rolling it like it was a delicious candy, and in the haze she felt him slip another finger in, stretching her further. There was a warmth growing in her core and she could tell she was close but she did not want this to end, she had never felt so free before in her life and it was because of this man that she could feel the world melting away around her, leaving just the two of them. The closer she got to her peak the louder her moans got even though she tried to muffle them with her free hand, the other had tangled itself in Ryuzaki's hair and she was pretty sure she was pulling hard enough to hurt but he said nothing. Suddenly she felt the warmth in her core erupt and she gripped Ryuzaki's hair harder as her walls milked his fingers, the feeling caused stars to erupt in her eyes and for a moment she forgot entirely everything existed except Ryuzaki.

"Do you want this," he asked, somehow climbing up from his previous position without her realizing. When she nodded feebly he leaned in closer and kissed her deeply, his tongue massaging hers as something pressed against her entrance, it slid in easily though the feeling of being stretched like that was new to Light. Ryuzaki's idea had worked a little and she did not feel much pain as he started to move his hips, it was just a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't think so much," he whispered as he began kissing her neck, his long fingers roamed over her bare skin. "Relax."

Light relaxed her body and found herself very much enjoying the feeling of having Ryuzaki inside of her, for once in her life she allowed herself to do something impulsive and could not have been happier with the result. Soon enough she let her inhibitions go and wrapped her legs around Ryuzaki's slim waist, her moans then grew more wanton with his deep hitched breathing acted like a breeze stoking a fire as they found their rhythm.

"You're beautiful," whispered Ryuzaki, looking in her eyes as he thrust, making her feel insignificant and important simultaneously. "I didn't deserve this honor."

"Yes you did," was Light's reply as she pulled Ryuzaki so his face was buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, each thrust took her just that much closer and as much as she wanted it she also did not want this to end and to never see Ryuzaki again. He was a mystery begging to be investigated and she was desperate to know more about the man than just his name.

"Ryuzaki," moaned Light as her climax hit, the feeling sending ecstasy tumbling through her body as she clung to Ryuzaki.

"Light," choked out Ryuzaki and he spilled his essence in her, nearly collapsing on top of her as his exhaustion hit. He pulled out of her gently and put their clothes right before laying back on top of her, bracing himself on his forearms but still close enough to Light that their sweat slick skin touched and he rested his forehead against hers. "I have to leave," he said though there was a hint of reluctance in his voice. "I know that's a terrible thing to say, but I promise you that I will come for you, Light. This . . . this was something I will never forget."

Light tried not to sound disappointed as she spoke. "I figured you'd leave, you don't seem the kind of guy to stay around for breakfast."

Ryuzaki let out a short chuckle. "Believe me, I would if I could, but for now I can't. Again, all I can promise now is that I will come for you, if you want me to. Would you?"

"Yes," replied Light, knowing without thinking she would want him to come for her. _'I want to unwrap what I see in your eyes, I want to figure out exactly who and what kind of person you are, Ryuzaki. Above all I want to know why I feel like I can trust you without hesitation.'_

"Then I will," said Ryuzaki as he sat up, helping her up in the process, she reached for her shirt and slid it back over her head. "You must go on living as if you never met me, I can't afford to disrupt your life further. It was never my intention to go this far, but I'm glad it happened, even if this has halted progress."

Now Light was confused. "Ryuzaki, you do realize that nothing you're saying is making any sense, right? You sound like you're talking to someone else. Can you please tell me what's going on and how I fit into all of this?"

Ryuzaki smiled a little. "You're smarter than you let on, Light. You hide it well but I can see it, you worry that being smarter than the people around will chase off your friends so you bury it to appear normal. I don't think you should hide your intelligence, for you it is as natural as your beauty."

Light did not know whether to slap him or kiss him, he had deflected her question and at the same time complimented her. "May I return the favor and psychoanalyze you?"

"By all means," said Ryuzaki as he reached for his shirt from the floor.

"You're a good liar," said Light watching him put his stained shirt back on. "You've been lying since the moment I saw you on that wall. Nothing you've told me is true."

Ryuzaki did not seem offended by this, in fact he seemed to have expected it. "How did you come to that conclusion, Light?"

"Your answers came too smoothly," replied Light with a slight shrug. "Most people have to think about details, even for a second, but you were able to speak without hesitation. It sounded rehearsed, though I'm sure you tried to make it sound less forced to the ear."

"I can't tell you if you're right or wrong, Light, because I myself do not know," said Ryuzaki as he stood up and so did she, preventing him from leaving right away.

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Light, unable to keep the malice out of her voice. "Was this your end goal all along? To sleep with me tonight and brag to your "foster brothers" later? Was everything set up so you could do this?"

Ryuzaki calmly met her fiery gaze. "Light, you must understand, it was never my intention to let things go this far. What I planned to do should have stopped after what happened with that man downstairs but I enjoyed your company and allowed myself to get too involved. Not everything was a lie, and I am deeply apologetic if you feel it is. If you would rather forget about this evening, I would completely understand."

' _All I want is the truth from him and he's completely sidestepping the issue!'_ her mind screamed as she clutched the front of his shirt. "Why do you want me to forget so easily? And what the hell was your plan if it wasn't supposed to go past your confrontation with Teru? I think you owe me that much!"

"I want you to forget so as not to cause you further pain," explained Ryuzaki as he untangled her fists from his shirt. "As for the rest, I cannot tell you, so please come to terms with that immediately. Now, I really must leave. Goodbye, Light Yagami."

Light shook with anger as Ryuzaki passed her, she was so angry she wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp, and it would likely end up being Ryuzaki for the cold way he was treating her now. For one brief moment she had thought maybe she found someone whom she could connect with on a level beyond the physical, someone who was not so enamored with this world as the rest of humanity seemed to be. He certainly seemed to be holding a great deal back and she had wanted to find out everything and let him discover everything about her, but it seemed it was not to be. In that moment she vowed that if they were ever to meet again, she would not be so easily entranced, that she would be in control of the situation, and that she would never allow him to see her heart bared again.


	2. Not all Dates are Created Equal

' _This was a very stupid idea,'_ thought Light as she waved politely to Amane who was running up to her. Why she had agreed to go on a date with Amane was beyond her, maybe it was to help her forget a certain someone she met at a party not too long ago? If that were the case then she should have accepted a date from someone else, not someone whom had been pestering her since they met; the fact she shared a history as friends with Amane meant he could infer she wanted to seriously date him not just use him as a way of getting over someone else.

"Hi Light!" said Amane, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Sorry I'm late, Amane's shoot went on a little longer than expected but he hopes he can make it up to you with an extra special date!"

Light tried not to outwardly cringe at the way Amane spoke, he was almost an adult but he spoke as if he were a small child and now she was really regretting the fact she had agreed. "It's fine, Amane, I understand you have a busy schedule and really, coffee is fine with me. I know you have to be back at your studio soon, so I wouldn't want to keep you any longer than necessary."

"You're always so considerate," said Amane as he took her hand and pulled her inside the coffee shop, for such a slim man he was certainly stronger than he looked. "That's one of the reasons I like you Light, a lot of girls would have taken me up on my offer. Can Amane at least buy you some nice treats?"

' _Can I buy you a new brain?'_ she wondered as she nodded. "Of course, I'm not against being spoiled a little. Besides, you still owe me for your English assignment, as I recall I got you your highest grade ever."

Amane grinned as he pulled out a chair for Light. "Yep, you sure did. What do you want to drink, Light? Order whatever you like."

"Caramel macchiato," replied Light with a friendly smile. "And you can pick out the treats, Amane, I know you'll pick the right ones."

"Sounds good," said Amane with a wide grin. "But not too many, I don't want to get fat before my big movie debut. You and Takada are going to be there, right?"

Light nodded. "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way."

Amane nodded then headed for the counter to order their snacks, Light noticed that every female head and some male ones, turned to watch him walk by. Light tried not to laugh, she had been out a number of times with him and this never ceased to become amusing; people were always easily impressed by a pretty face and nice body, two things Amane possessed in spades. He was reasonably tall with a medium build he kept well in shape, muscles defined to the point they almost looked comical, he had flawless skin that was tanned to the right shade, his long blonde hair was always endearingly messy and his light brown eyes were sparkling. Something she did not understand though was why Amane always acted like he did not notice them looking, none of them were exactly being subtle in the way they devoured him with their eyes.

' _Perhaps he simply does not notice them looking,'_ she reasoned as she watched the baristas shamelessly flirt with him. She hardly cared, Amane was nothing more than a friend to her and would never be something more serious, she honestly almost felt bad for him since he could not go anywhere without being recognized; this led to him being constantly badgered for autographs, pictures, phone numbers, and anything else people could come up with. He had admitted to her once that a fan had brought a marriage certificate with her and tried to get him to sign it so they would be married, of course he had refused but still, it was an amusing story.

"Got us a discount!" announced Amane as he came back to the table, smiling triumphantly. "Those baristas are really nice, they're even giving us each a slice of chocolate cake for free!"

Light smiled kindly. "That's great, must really be nice to be a famous model and soon to be famous actor."

Amane shrugged. "I guess, but now I have to treat it like a job, before I just thought of it as a really fun hobby. At least now I get some serious money for what I do."

"That's certainly a perk," agreed Light just as a barista came by with their drinks, giving Light a look of disdain before leaving. "Something tells me she wasn't happy to see me with you."

"I guess," said Amane as he took a drink of his frozen coffee drink. "There's no reason for her to be so rude to you, it's not like we were making out in front of her or something."

"She would have probably dumped my drink on me," laughed Light before taking a sip, finding it to be delicious. "Aren't you worried about the tabloids getting wind of this? I mean, aren't you going out with that really pretty model, An?"

"I don't think a few nights out for drinks and dinner means she's my girlfriend," said Amane as he studied Light carefully. "Besides, she's not the one I want to be with." He reached across the table and put his hand on Light's. "I want to be with you, Light, I always have and that's never going to stop."

Light pulled her hand away nervously. "As flattered as I am, Amane, I don't think I'm the right girl for you. You're already making a name for yourself while I haven't even really started life yet, I'd just be holding you back."

"But I'm making enough money now that you wouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff," protested Amane, struggling to grip her hand again. "If you were with me, you would be set for life, everything you ever wanted would be yours and you wouldn't have to do a thing!"

' _I would have to put up with you,'_ she countered mentally. _'And that's not something every girl wants to deal with.'_

Suddenly Amane's eyes went dark. "It's because of _him_ , isn't it?"

"Who?" asked Light, trying to keep her voice calm and deflect attention away from the topic.

This did not work on Amane for once, who seemed intent on hashing this out with her. "You know who I mean, that bastard you hooked up with at the party. The one you've been moping over for weeks now. Is that why you won't go out with me? Are you still hung up on him? Listen Light, I know he was cool looking and everything but you can't expect much from a guy who doesn't even bother giving you his number. He obviously was only interested in one thing and you gave it to him, I was actually surprised, I thought you were better than that."

Light had heard enough. "And who are you to judge, Amane? You've told me about the numerous occasions you've slipped in and out of a woman's bed. Most of the time you don't even leave a number for them so who are you to criticize someone else for doing the same thing? And why do you think I'm still waiting for him to reappear? I know very well that he won't and I've been trying to move on. You on the other hand seem very eager to bring him up and condemn me for my decisions." She then stood up and glared down at him. "I obviously made a mistake in thinking you would be worth dating, sorry I wasted both of our time."

She then headed out of the door, smirking when she heard Amane shouting at her to come back and that he was sorry. Light did not care, she was happy she had said those things; someone had to do the man a service in doing so and she was the only one who could. She was just sorry that it had wasted half of her Friday afternoon, at least her family did not expect her back for a little while so she was in no hurry to head home. Light walked the streets, smiling to herself as she glanced at the various shops and restaurants, she thought about buying Sayu something just because but she could not find anything that her little sister would like.

"I wish she weren't so picky sometimes," she said to herself as she passed a store full of Hideki Ryuga merchandise. She knew her sister was into this actor and as much as she loved her sister, she found it extremely agonizing to even imagine going into that store to purchase anything related to the actor. Still, she screwed up her courage and went inside, browsing the various stands for something tasteful for her younger sister, she finally found a poster that was not hideous and a copy of his latest movie. She went to the counter to pay and when the cashier pestered her about Hideki Ryuga she curtly informed her that these were gifts for her sister and that she herself would be more than happy if the actor would fall of a bridge. Leaving the stunned cashier, Light resumed her walk down the street, wondering if it would look bad if she returned home now. That is, until she saw someone with familiar black hair coming right at her.

"Hello Light," said Ryuzaki calmly as they stood facing each other. "It's nice to see you."

"Likewise," replied Light coldly. "Out for walk?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "You could say that, I guess. You seem to be doing well, if you're able to go on a date with a local celebrity."

Light is taken slightly aback by this but does not let it show. "Were you stalking me?"

"No, I was in the coffee shop," said Ryuzaki indifferently. "I have to say he hardly seems your type, Light, his intelligence is probably less than half of yours. Why would you go out with someone like him?"

"Change of pace," said Light, moving a little to the side so she could walk past Ryuzaki. "Anyway, I should be going, I'm expected at home."

Ryuzaki did not move, instead his intense gaze rooted her to the spot. "It seems you've forgotten my promise, that I would come for you again."

Light composed her face into an impassive mask of indifference. "I don't expect liars to keep their promises." She then began walking towards the subway station, making sure to keep her eyes trained on something in front of her so she would not look at Ryuzaki. "Good bye, Ryuzaki."


End file.
